jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
'Jake '''is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist in the Disney Junior 2011 television series, ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, Cameron Boyce, and is currently voiced by Sean Ryan Fox. Riley Thomas Stewart provides Jake's voice in tandem with Fox in "Battle of the Book" and later provides the voice solo in the spin-off "Jake's Buccaneer Blast". Background Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappeared with the threat of Never Land disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Never Land, Jake is bestowed with the Sword of Destiny by the newly grown Forever Tree. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a friend. Jake's also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully, and is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky which sails to different places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry, however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times. most notably in "Captain Hook is Missing!", where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit, showing his good, honorable and compassionate side. Jake also has a mermaid friend named Marina, who has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish, and unlike most of the other times, Hook's nabbed certain things. Physical Appearance Jake carries a very slender figure. He is 8 years old and has teal eyes, black hair, rosy cheeks, and thick black banana-shaped eyebrows. He wears a red bandana around his head. His skin is lightly tanned. He has a blue waistcoat (with a collar and both a yellow line and each couple buttons on both sides) over his white ripped V-neck T-shirt with a black crossed lace on his neckline. He also sports a gray waistband, indigo trousers, and brown bucket-top boots with gold buckles and "J" insignias on the bucket tops. His sword is also with him at all times. Gallery Jake and the Never Land Pirates Never Land Rescue DVD cover.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan Returns logo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky logo.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book poster.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates soundtrack.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates logo.jpg Jake, Izzy and Cubby.jpg Jake pose.png Jake.jpg Jake smiling.png